Love Is it good? Or is it Bad?
by lovehim15
Summary: Imagine... three girl... one is smart, and the 2 are half retarded... walking, and all of a sudden they were transported to a world they have only, and always have been dreaming about!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about Zoro…. And my two best friends…. Belen, and Harlei… and of course me, (Alyssa)! So I hope that you enjoy this… All of my friends have one so I decided I better try it out… Well here I go! Oh by the way Sanjikun-Zorosan, let me use these people it is not plagiarism I did not steal them!**

Harlei, Belen, and I were walking through the woods following a trail that would lead us to my new found mansion. As you see I bought it last week not knowing what or who I would find in it.

As we wondered the second story halls of the mansion we came across a screaming in the last bedroom of the hall.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the mysterious person.

As we went to search the room we found several dirt footprints leading underneath the bed.

Surprising as it is, I went underneath just to scream my head off.

As my two friends heard they reacted in a surprisingly odd way, you see they heard my screams but my scream became fainter and then fainter.

They wanted to look but were paralyzed with raging fear. So all they did was call out my name… and again all they heard was my screaming for help.

So with a last pray of hope they went down with me, as they fell into nothingness.

One hour later, as there throat could not stand the pain … They finally fell into an old barn.

With me somewhere else, I fall by a green haired man… with three swords… as I realize that it is the love of my life, Zoro. I noticed that I fell on a stack of hay, as it is painfully jabbing into my butt.

I scream, waking up Zoro, Sanji, and Ace. As Zoro sees me, looking at me weird, I start asking him questions, "Where am I?" (Though I know were I am.), and "Who are you and these people that are staring at me?"

As he tells me that we are in Leirod, and that His name is Zoro, and the people that are gazing upon me are his friends Sanji, and Ace, and that they are traveling to a village called the Grand Line to find the treasure called "One Piece."

As I realized my friends, I hear them yelling in a far distance away. As I overwhelmingly panicked not knowing where to go, and where the crap they are. Zoro, Sanji, and Ace laughing at me… I then realized that I have a cell phone, so I call Harlei…

Saying, "HARLEI, where in the heck are you?", as she replies, "I don't know… In a barn somewhere… and there's not a doo…r… ohhhh… Found one… Heee… it was right in front of me. OH MY GOSH… I can't find Bele… Oh… Found her..."

As I said…., "Well scream and I'll try to find you!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

As I ran, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji ran after me. I found Belen, on the floor meditating, saying, "My lovely Sanji, from my heart, I adore thee!"

"Umm…. Belen…! Someone is here to make some food for you! "

"If it's not Sanji, I DON'T CARE!"

"Um… Miss." Sanji says, she looks up and sees him, and leaps into his arms looking like a little kitten going after prey.

Sanji's nostrils are flaring and his eyes are blowing hearts at her. Belen's face is no different than Sanji's both staring in amazement at each other.

"WEEEEEEEEE, I can swim!" Someone said from in the barn.

"OH CRAP… Where's Harlei?" I screamed at the now hypnotized Belen.

She looked away from her lovely Sanji only to reply, "I think she's still in the barn, trying to find a way out."

"How did you get out?" I asked her questioningly.

"The freakin' door was already open!"

"Is she that much of a blonde?" I said disgustingly.

"Ok fine then… Ace you help me find her. She's a foot smaller than me, has long blonde hair, and is wearing tight jeans with a pink halter top."

"OKAY, OKAY I'LL HELP!" Replied all the love struck guys, while Sanji dropped Belen and went over to help me.

"No just Ace and me, Ok?" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

As me and Ace walked into the barn, we saw an awkward movement in the hay, followed by a stack of hay getting flung in the air.

"Ace could you go to the spot the hay flew up at and get Harlei out of there… Please?"

"HECK YES" he replies.

As he goes into the hay stack you can hear him Groaning and saying "Ouch, it hurts!"

He jumps out of the hay stack, with bumps and bruises on his face. "She's swimming in the hay and when I went to grab her she kicked me and screamed, HELP, HELP!"

So Ace and I went in the hay stack together, and finally got Harlei, but with Harlei over his shoulders and her butt by his ear…

They walked out of the barn with Harlei's butt showing to the crowd, all of the guys looking amazed at how beautiful it looked.

As Belen smacked them all, saying "YOU PERVS!"

I walk out like I'm the hero, and walk up to Harlei and smacked her upside the head. Giving her a bump the size of my hand, (which is pretty big!)

As she replied, "Ouch! Why do you always have to hit me?"

As my smart minded, embarrassment said, "Because you're always acting obnoxious and foolish!"

"That's the way I like them!" Ace smirked while he said it.

Everyone turns to Ace and he blushes. Then everyone started to chant, "YOU LIKE HER, YOU LIKE HER!" But the only people not chanting are Ace and Harlei, and they both start blushing.

"I DO NOT!" Ace screamed at them.

_Or do I, she's pretty hot and her butt is HUGE, but I'm not really sure._

_Of course you dolt!_

_Wait who are you?_

_I'm your conscious stupid._

_Oh hi!_

Ace finally put Harlei down after fighting with himself for at least 10 minutes.

**A/N: Well hope you guys like it! Now to the next chapter! Muahaha! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I liked the other one… Hope you guys too… Well I'm going to make the other one that goes on… As you know… I didn't have any of the other characters in it… They are in town… They are fooling around… We'll catch up with them later on! Well I hope you enjoy!**

So as Harlei finally reaches the ground, I run over to Zoro, as Harlei jolts to Ace, and as Belen skips to Sanji.

We tell the guys that we have no where to stay, as all of them say at the same time, " I have a room you guys can stay in!" We decided that Ace's house would be good for all of us.

As we reach the house Harlei sees a girl going inside.

Harlei said in an offended voice "Who is that hooker that went into the house?"

Ace replied, "Oh, that girl?" Her name is Nami; she is a part of the crew!"

"OH, GOOD…!" she said

We all look at Harlei as she starts to turn bright pink.

Belen and I start to laugh, and start to tease Harlei, saying "You like him!", "You like him!"

Ace look at her… And asked… "Is that really true Harlei?"

As Harlei is too embarrassed to tell him the true she said "NO, why would I?"

There was a huge silence between them for like 5 minutes, until they went inside the house.

Belen started to race to find the bathroom, as she finally reached her destination, Ace, and Harlei were in the kitchen, while I wondered the rooms.

As Ace and Harlei make a pig out of them self and empty out the whole fridge, and eat anything that possibly comes there way, I find a bed that I felt was comfortable to me, and as Belen was still in the bathroom…

She probably fell in… or she is just looking at herself in the mirror.

I took a nap as Harlei and Belen did whatever the like to do… But I woke up to a laughing a terrible screaming… as the voices reminded me of Belen and Harlei, I ran to where I heard the voice.

I ran to the farthest bed room to the left, I looked inside and Belen and Harlei were playing tag… But the problem is that Belen can't walk strait… So as she was running after Harlei, she dodged her and Belen ran into the wall…

So as I walk into the room Belen is screaming her dead off saying, "Harlei you ruined my beautiful face," "Now you are going to die!"

So I jolted to Belen and saw that she had broke her nose, and that she cut her head open.

But, I had one more thing to do before I fixed Belen up.

"OWWWW!" Harlei screamed, I simply said like I always have to, "Quit being foolish and maybe I won't smack you… I mean we are going into college and you two are still immature!"

As I then notice that I can't pry Belen from the wall, as her face is still bleeding, and as she cries for Sanji- Kun. I tell Harlei, "Go and find your lover boy, and tell him that we need a doctor," "NOW!"

As I comfort Belen, Harlei runs to Ace.

"Ace," "I need…yo…What are you doing in Nami's room?"

As Harlei notices that Nami isn't in the room and only Ace is she starts to question him.

"What are you doing in Nami's room," "Do you like her," "Do you think that she's hot?" Harlei started to ask over and over again.

I realized that Harlei probably couldn't find Ace; I go and run to find him, leaving Belen alone…

As I enter Nami's room, and Harlei is questioning him, I go over to Harlei and smack her in the head…

As she always replies, "Why did you to that for?"

I quickly grab Ace, as he's slipping on Nami's dirty clothes, I tell him, "Belen is smashed into the wall, and we can't get her out," "We need a doctor, and a lot of help to get her out."

Nami passes us, and Ace tells her, "Go and get Chopper and tell him that we need his help, and we need help NOW!"

So Nami went racing off out the door.

Ace and I go to the room that Belen is pursuing out of, Ace started to laugh, as I can't resist to laugh, I started to laugh also. As Nami, Luffy, and Usopp walk in, they also start to laugh. As five of us are laughing, finally after 4 minutes of laughing Chopper walks in.

While Chopper is helping Belen I realized Harlei is not in the room with us. So I go searching for her and find her in Nami rooms. She was trying on all Nami's skimpy clothing, asking herself, "Do you like me now, Ace?"

As moments go by Harlei realizes that I'm watching her, and then Ace walks in and starts laughing. When he stops laughing he asks her, "What are you doing?"

"Well…" she started "You were in Nami's room, so I thought I would try on her clothes so you would like me like you like her." She said slightly blushing.

As me and Ace started laughing again, Harlei gets changed into her normal clothes, while Belen comes with a bandage on her head asking where Harlei was.

"She's up here, Belen!" I said not knowing what would happen next.

Belen is stomping up the stairs with steam blowing out her ears. "READY OR NOT… HERE I COME!"

"Uh - oh!" Harlei says frighteningly "Umm… I've g-g-got to go… right now!"

That's when I finally realized what was happening "RUN HARLEI, RUN!"

But I was too late, Belen started tackling and pinching while she said, "SAY MERCY!"

"NEVER!" replied the girl lying on the floor with the huge bunches of pinch marks on her. "O.K., O.K. MERCY!"

"That's better." Said Belen as Sanji pried her off of Harlei and said "Maybe we should go get something to eat, now that everyone has had their fun!"

**A/N: This is what I have to deal with everyday with my friends… That's what this story is based on, us and our true loves from One Piece. But this is the only way to tell people we're in love with them so hope you like the chapter if not then your loss! Sorry I'm sooooo mean but that's just me! Well SEND REVIEW! Please? (Sad puppy dog face) (Spin hypnotizing thing) Send me reviews, Send me reviews, Send me reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you see I added the crew in the last chapter… As you know Belen got knocked into the wall, trying to go after Harlei… That's what happens when you play with Harlei…You get hurt, really bad! Well I hope that you guys like this one, and that you guys will write reviews. ENJOY!**

As we eat, spaghetti and green beans, I sit by Zoro, Harlei sits by Ace, and of course Belen sits by Sanji, and the other crew members eat by there self.

When we got done eating Harlei, Belen, and I did the dishes, knowing that we really didn't ask to stay in the house.

So after we got done washing the dishes and washing down the counters we deciding to do our own thing

I went to my room and practiced singing, while Harlei was talking to Ace on the front porch, and Belen making a portrait of Sanji.

While I was singing Zoro came in because he heard me, and he watched me for a while, then after I got done singing, Zoro said, " You are a really good signer!",

As I replied, " Thanks, I have been signing for like ten years, and a lot of people say that I am good,"

"But you see, I never listen to them because they really don't really say it like you just said it!"

"Thank you!" I said again

He told me that he wanted to hear me again, so I sang a couple more songs…

I sang You and Me and I sang Hips Don't Lie

As I was singing those songs Harlei and Ace, they where on the porch talking…

"Hey, Ace, I really actually like you, I'm sorry that I doubted it." Harlei said.

"Well that's ok… I've done that before… I know what you mean!" Said Ace.

After a long silence Harlei started to feel a little sleepy, so slightly leaned her head on Ace's should, and fell asleep.

After a while Ace noticed her sleeping and picked her (Bridal stile) took Harlei upstairs and tucked her into his bed.

As Harlei is asleep, and I am still singing, Belen grabs her paints, and a paper, and starts to draw a picture of Sanji.

As she is doing that Sanji walks in and asks her if she is doing fine… When Belen notices that it is Sanji she hides the picture behind her back…

"So how are you doing Belen?" Sanji asked wonderingly

"Oh… Just drawing a picture of… Yo… Ummm… Nothing." She said anxiously

"Well can I see it…" Sanji says

"Well it's a picture of you!" She said proudly

As she shows him the picture he gives her a huge hug…

"That is the best picture of me EVER!" Sanji said

Thank you. After a while the boys leave the Belen and I alone, after kissing us on the cheek. As Harlei is still sleeping in Ace's bed, Ace decides to sleep on the floor next to the bed, where Harlei is sleeping… Belen and I go to bed with the kiss of our dreams.

**A/N: I hope that you liked this one… I actually enjoyed writing this one… It only took me about ten minutes to write it… Well PLEASE write reviews. Thank you and I hope that you are ready for the other one…. And notice I was nice in this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well so we are all asleep, Harlei in Ace's bed and Belen and I with a kiss going to bed. Well I hope that you like this one. Please write some reviews!**

As I wake up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night I over hear the boys talking

"THOSE GIRLS ARE HOT!" said Sanji

"EXPECIALLY BELEN!" said Sanji

"I LIKE THE BLONDE!" said Ace

"I LIKE THE SINGER… ALYSSA!" said Zoro

Well I went to the bathroom and went back bed

**A/N: I called Harlei the blonde because she really acts like one and Sanji likes all girls so…. That explains everything, and the singer, you should get it if you read the last chapter!**

I woke up with the smell of fresh coffee, and waffles… I went to go and see what it was that we were eating and the lovely boys….

The decorated the whole place… It was decorated with roses, and shiny thingies.

As Harlei and Belen walk in with me… Out of nowhere Harlei opens her mouth…

"It's SHINY!"

Belen following "OH, you didn't have to lover boy!"

And me "Oh My Good Lord, someone kill me now!"

As Ace is always, he takes Harlei, without his shirt on. Sanji takes Belen, and Zoro comes and takes me to a seat and gives me some food.

I sat by Zoro again, and Belen and Harlei sat by there lovers.

**A/N: You might ask about the other crew members… they got mad because the boys are hooking up with us… Especially Nami! They stayed at a apartment three houses away!**

The boys washed up the kitchen…

They told us to go in our room… They said that they had to talk to us… So we go to our rooms… The boys came in and said that they had to leave in a couple days to go on the Grand Line. They said that they would take us…

But… There was a problem…

When the boys left I took in charge!

"What about the real world?" I asked

"Screw it" said Harlei and Belen.

As the last couple of days went of all six of us became closer and closer together, as of friends and as more than that…

On the 12 day we were in here Sanji, Ace, and Zoro asked there lovers out… It got so exiting that we all fainted when we heard the news.

Oh course when we came out of the coma, they asked us again and we said yes…

Except Belen every time Sanji asked him her, she would always faint, and when she gets out of it he would her again and the same thing went on and on and on… Until she finally said "yes."

We got ready to go on the trip with our boyfriends, and the crew. As we packed up all of the things that we had either stone from Nami or our lovely boyfriends had bought us.

So the next day after packing we got on the boat, and started our long journey.

But the first day on the ship Harlei and I were throwing up and had migraines all day long.

Belen was the only one that didn't because she came from Washington, water, and all.

So after the second day we all where dancing on the deck and singing of course, when Harlei, and I saw Belen and Sanji holding hands.

As me and Harlei started saying, "AWWWWWWWWWWW," "that's so cute!"

But the only thing is the same night Harlei and I did the same thing, and we all had a great blast, though Nami had a HUGE fit!

**A/N: I have a idea Nami… Go out with the captain! Luffy! Hahahah! Well I hope that you liked it… It was more romantically challenged… Well please write reviews… The next one will be done soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As you know, Nami had a huge fit because we are going out and holding hands with the boys that we love, and wearing her clothes…. Hmm…. We shouldn't**

**have gone that far. **

As Nami is sitting on her bed, crying, and sobbing, I walk in and I notice what she is doing knowing that she doesn't cry unless you speak of her parents.

"What's wrong?" I ask politely

"You should know, you and your friends that started this all!" she said sobbing still.

"Sorry, for anything that me and my friends have done, but you can't stop love." I said in a hippy like way.

With the end of that, I walked out of the bedroom… Everybody seemed to be by the door because when I opened up the door, Sanji fell to the ground

"SNAP, WHY IN THE WORLD, CRAP THAT REALLY HURT!" As the poor baby said, whimpering and whining.

Belen runs over to him and nurses him back to heath, but to a knowingly Harlei she yelled at Sanji!

"I'm HUNGRY, I want something to eat, and I want to eat now…" She kept on saying this Zoro shoved a huge bowl of Ice cream at her.

As we all finally got our share of Ice Cream, and talked a little about Nami, and told the boys that we were all tired, and that we were all going to go to sleep

We Belen arrived her room, she say a object moving all around, it made the every move that Belen walked, it looked at her, and it seemed to not want to hurt her.

Harlei goes to her room… she finds a note that says…

_The person that reads this note,_

_You now have the power of WISNESS,_

_You have the power to be the wises of them all, and you are the one that _

_Knows everything, when you want them to be known only to you._

_Sincerely,_

_THE UNKNOWN_

Once Harlei heard that she went to my room finding that I was on the ground knocked out by something.

As Ace, Sanji, Zoro, and the crew (except Nami) the heard a loud yell from Harlei, as they all race to my room, they found me on the floor, and Harlei just staring at me.

As Belen jolts in, she sees me and Harlei, as she spreads the crowd to get by, she finally reaches us.

"Harlei Nicole Leichner!" Belen screamed

"What I didn't do anything, I saw her on the floor like this!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Everyone said in a jerkish voice

Chopper breaks the conversation, "Zoro, grab Alyssa, and put her on the bed so that we can diagnose her with some pain reliever.

With Zoro, Harlei, and Belen by my side, the other crew member go to bed.

About 5 hours after my pass out, I wake up and see the unknown visitors.

"What are you guys doing in my room, and why does it look like all of you guys have been crying?" I asked, not knowing at all what happened that night.

With not knowing the answer Zoro comes up to me and gives me a 2 minute hug… Disturbingly as he plays with my hair he told me that I passed out.

Not knowing what to say, I gave them all a hug huge.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I really don't know what happened to me!"

"Well we found this note underneath the bed…" said Harlei

"Really, we found a note that says something about why Alyssa passed out?" Belen, and Zoro asked.

"Well Ok… I found it… I says that you have the power of Love, and you are the only one that has the best love in the world." Harlei said, as of it sounded like she memorized it.

"Well I had something weird happen to me too!" Harlei and Belen said at the same time!

As Harlei and Belen glance at each other, thinking that they read each others mind.

Harlei, "I found a note by my bed… It… s… s…said that I had the power of Knowledge!"

As we all wondered why, or who left the note, I remembered that Harlei did memorize the note…

Then Belen started to talk…

"Well, when I walked into the room a object followed me, and did my every move, and that's when I heard Harlei screaming!"

"Belen, that is called your shadow!" I said

As we all started laughing at Belen, she started to blush, we forgot about me passing out!

So as Sanji yells, "BREAKFAST, if you want some you might want to hurry and get some because we are running low on food!"

As we hear that we go into the kitchen, and the crew is already there eating all of the food…

Well Harlei… she didn't take that crap, she grabbed all of the food, gave them half, and we had the rest. I think that the Knowledge was kicking in.

Once Sanji got done cooking he sat by Belen, and Ace sat by Harlei, while I sat by Zoro and the crew.

I actually got to know the crew a lot more then what I use to. They are really nice people, and Nami…

Sadly her parents died, and she doesn't like to talk about them, and the rest of them… That I don't know about, because I spent most of the time making sure that Nami didn't sit by my boyfriend, and she didn't talk about me behind my back.

But knowing Nami I think that when I passed out that is when she started to talk to him, because now they seem closer together, then what they did.

Once we got done eating, Harlei, Belen, and I had a great idea… Well since Harlei and I were good at singing and Belen was good at drawing…

The plan was that Harlei and I were going to sing to the crew about us meeting them, and falling in love with people that we truly adore.

Then Belen would afterword show off her drawings, and she would make us a sign that said "**_Friday's Dream!"_**, as you should know.

**A/N: It was a Friday that they were transported to the One Piece World!**

So Harlei and I diecided to go to my room and start to make up a song… The song ended up sounding like this…

Friday Night, just sitting around

When I ended up in this little town

With the love of my life

In this boat alone

Because it's true love

Oh yes it is

Even though we have to go back

You'll always be in my heart

Well you're the one that I love

The true one too

I've never had someone just like you

You're the one that makes me laugh

The one that puts a smile on me

Because it's true love

Oh yes it is

OH YES IT IS!

That is how the song came out… As that is how we though of it

**A/N: I just made up that song… Sorry If it sucks!**

**A/N. Hope you liked the story… I don't think I was mean in this chapter… Really weird though… Well please write REVIEWS… I'll get ready to write the other chapter… Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope that you liked the other story… I really liked it… Well I'm going to start the… Um… I really don't know what chapter this is! But I'll just go on…**

As we stay up practicing all night long, we finally get it down. The time is 4: 43am.

We decided that we should go to bed, so we could get our beauty sleep, and so that we would be ready to sing to the crew.

When Harlei arrived in the room, there sitting on the bed was a dozen of white roses, with a card attacked to it… saying…

_Dear Beautiful,_

_You are the one that I love,_

_You are the one that I adore, _

_Please let me be yours!_

_Love you sweetly,_

_Ace_

When Harlei found the roses she put them in cold water, and put it by her bed…

As I walked into Belen's room, I find her face in the paint, and drooling all over her arm…

I walk up to her, and wake her up, when she sees the mess that she had created she started to jump up, and down screaming.

When she finally settles down, and went to sleep, I went back to my room, I find a note on my bed

_Dear Alyssa,_

_As you know, you and your friends have this now POWER,_

_Use it well, and you can only use it when you are in trouble_

_Or you feel a little lovely, use this one the people that need it too,_

_And not just for your sake… _

_Sincerely,_

_THE UNKNOWN_

With knowing all that I go to my bed and after looking at the wall for 43 minutes and I finally go to sleep.

In the morning Zoro walks and gives me a box of chocolates, and says that he has a surprise for me.

So I jolt out of bed, not remembering what I was wearing, and after he looks and stares at me for a while he took me to the place.

They built a stage for me and Harlei, they overheard us talking about giving them a performance.

When I'm looking at the stage, Harlei, and Belen walk in, and start to scream with joy.

"OH MY GOD!" said the too

"Did you really do this for us you guys?" I asked

"Yes, I- I- umm… hope you like it?" said Zoro, Ace, and Sanji

"YES, WE LOVE IT!" we all exclaimed

"Well whose up for waffles, and eggs?" said Sanji

As we race to the kitchen, the boys run after us, and stop us.

"You guys sit down!" They said

"Um… ok…" as we sat down

They came back with our food and an extra cherry too…

Today was the only day that all of us sat at the table with the crew.

After breakfast, we went with our boyfriends just wandering around, I went by the bow, and Harlei went to the back of the boat, while Belen was in the kitchen.

As we were talking to our boyfriends about what we are planning on doing, some one called Harlei's cell phone…

"Hello!" said the welcoming Harlei

"……………………………." Said the unexpected

As I take the phone, "Hello!" I said

In a shrieking voice, "H-E-L-O" the object said

As Harlei, and I get mad, Harlei screams into the phone, "Kiss my ass!"

With all of that, Harlei, Belen, and I get very scared, we run to the bottom of the ship, and lock ourselves in there.

We take most of the food, and a lot of water, and candy. As we stay down there for the whole night, someone breaks in.

It was fine it was just the boys. They were seeing what the heck we were doing, as Belen runs to Sanji, and gives him a huge hug, still attaching to him.

"Someone… c-c-called and freaked us out!" said Harlei

As Ace speaks, "its fine, they probably just called as a prank!"

As I notice that Zoro isn't down where we were… I run up the stairs and find him sleeping, just leaning against the wall.

As I get mad at him, I pour water on him, as he jolts up!

"What is the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked

"UH!" I said, marching to my room

As my friends and Zoro run after me

"Aly-!" Said them all, As I interrupted

"Don't even talk to me; apparently no one really cares about me!" I said

As I reach my room, I lock myself in it, and start to cry.

My friend look back at Zoro, and run to there rooms also, as I hear. "SLAM," SLAM!"

**A/N: I hope that you liked this one, as you know Zoro is a lazy bum! But now well we break up or will be apologize, will my friends be mad at me or will one of us jump over board. See you don't know that… You'll just have to wait and see. WRITE REVEIWS!**


End file.
